Pitch Black's Second Chance in Love
by TruthfulSerenity
Summary: Pitch wanted to know what purpose does he have other than tormenting children or trying to destroy the guardians. While venting out his anger, he injures this young woman with brown eyes.


**Pitch Black's Second Chance in Love**

 _My first submission how extremely exciting. This is actually inspired by Mrs. Sanderson Macsnoozie (I hope I spelled that right) writing. Please check her stories out too. I am just a fan of this young lady ^_^. Hmm.. this is strictly very Graphic I rate this please be above eighteen when you decide to read this. This has sexual content but I think it is very much needed on the story.. Just to add that magic touch._

 _GOOD DAY TO ALL ;)_

Pitch was brooding under a leafless tree on a winter's night. Nightmares in form of shadowy black horses, beckoned on him, while he sat on a huge rock. He hardly paid attention to them and scowled over the frozen river before him. How he hates Jack Frost and his other goody guardian friends. Once again he was defeated. The moon suddenly showed itself behind clouds on the starry night sky and it seemed to toy with him as it shone its brightness over him. It seemed like a spotlight, lightening Pitch's melancholic thin form. He looked up and cursed at the moon.

"So this is my fate, to bring down those goody-two-shoes guardians of children, Man on the moon.. Is it?" He angrily asked the moon suddenly standing up. "I damn will, bring every hate I have within me if that means I will at last, rid of those curses!" He spat still looking frustrated at the moon. He had enough of Jack, of North, Sandy and the rest, specially he loathes Jack Frost the most. He could had tried harder to convince him to join his side. There might be a chance to get rid of the other guardians if only Jack haven't a change of heart. That damned memory vessel was the game changer. Then he realized he himself was to blame, if only he did not let Jack find it.

Unable to help himself, he struck with his powers the frozen river and it spewed some pieces of ice on him which just made him angrier. Like a mad man, he kept hitting the now semi-liquid river. He barely noticed a girl who went near the edge of the frozen river and accidentally she was hit by pieces of ice and water as a wrathful Pitch took his anger out on the river. He heard the scream and that made him look over where it came from but still with a very dark expression. Well, why not toy with this human. This might help him better to vent out.

With a dark cloud undrneath him to help him come closer with ease to the girl, he saw her as she was crying and she was holding a bleeding leg. Pitch thought, 'She can not see me...', he smirked to himself '..then I will have more fun with her.' The girl sensing someone near her looked towards an astonished Pitch.

"Y-You can s-see me?" He was looking at dark pool of tear-stained eyes. Never had he found a mortal woman beautiful except for this young girl as she cradled her right leg. 'W-what, am I thinking?' he thought. He is actually attracted to this young woman? He shuddered at the thought. She does bears a strong resemblance to his long lost wife. He was still gaping at her when she retorted,

"You.. you caused this haven't you?" her voice quaked. He saw her brows together as she angrily looked at him.

Pitch was not sure of himself but he suddenly blurted,

"I... I'm sorry!" he went towards her like a concerned mortal man but she shrunk on his reach.

"G-Go away .. just go y-you freak!" he felt like someone stabbed him when he heard that word. He felt ashamed of himself in front of this girl. He almost wants to turn his back but he, in instinct looked at the girl's bleeding leg. He heard himself say,

"I... think you should let me look at your wound. I.. will not forgive myself if I leave you here bleeding with no certainty of help coming, miss."

Those amazing long lashed, now he knows, brown eyes suspiciously studied him. He felt a little warm on the cheeks.

"W-Why.. after what you did..H-Hey!" He scooped her up ignoring her protest, she was in pain and she did not put off too much a struggle. He placed her on the rock he was sitting a while ago and checked the girl's wound.

Something hurt within him when he found a deep gash on her leg showing on the bloody stocking. He also found out she got minor scratches on her hands. What the hell did he do?

"I-I'll just wash this wound on your leg.. I am very sorry this happened." He said not looking at her, feeling very ashamed he caused this to thisbeautiful young girl. Then added self consciously... "Y-You would not mind t-taking off your stocking?" The girl seemed amused and Pitch missed the soft smile that formed on her rosy red mouth. As he turned to get water he heard her answer to his delight.

"No, not at all.." Her next words just made him want to jump silly up and down, fortunately he did not. "What is your name?"

"C-Call me, Pitch," he stuttered.

Now he saw her smile and it just melted his cold heart. He can not believe another woman will make him feel this way again. Surely he can not let her go away yet. His heart is screaming to make her stay longer. He felt so lonely for thousands of years Lady Pitchnier passed away. He crazily thought that she suddenly became mortal and she is here in front of him. His musings stopped when he heard her say.

"Unusual but interesting name, Pitch. I kinda like it, " Pitch's breath caught, the girl was just looking at him.

"Call me Miranda or Ada, as my family calls me, Pitch"

He, with sort of trembling fingers washed her wounds. He was distracted by her smooth fair skin, and he unwittingly marred this beauty's flawless skin. He had mixed feelings as he attended to her wounds. He was ashamed but happy at the same time. He wondered if she knows he is attracted to her, the Nightmare king can not help but blush at the thought.

"Ada.. M-Miranda, I do hope you will make someone attend to your wounds.. once you decided to.. go back to your home." Pitch tore a piece of his robe and tied it on Miranda's deep gash. He heard her soft groan and he absentmindedly looked at the girl. He felt very self conscious as Miranda's face was a few inches to his, and he turned his face away. He knows he is blushing furiously.

"Pitch, d-do you think I am pretty?" that remark made him look at her in surprise and eager youthful brown eyes just met his silver and gold ones. His breath caught audibly that just certified what Miranda wants to know. But she asked him still. "So do you think I'm beautiful?" she asked her tone low.

"I.. I do..M-" Miranda suddenly kissed him full on the mouth. It felt so glorious. He suddenly remembered the first time he kissed Lady Pitchnier, but there is something very different about this, this young girl smelled of roses unlike his long lost wife. He felt her take soft kisses on his mouth. He felt a slow dangerous burn conquering his soul. He can not. He must control himself but then if Miranda...

She broke the kiss that woke him from his thoughts. Gentle soft fingers held his face. Miranda just seemed to study his face solemnly.

"Just like I had imagined, your kiss is magic, Pitch"

"Oh.. Miranda.." it was his turn to return the kiss. Pitch, while enjoying her sweet mouth kept thinking, 'Is he hurting her in some way? She might be bruised, or hell, whatever happens never touch that deep gash on her leg. He must make sure she is just comfortable while he was getting drunk from her sweet kiss. And.. if she wants to... deepen this more than a kiss who is he to stop her.

Miranda felt a hand cup at her left breast. It was her turn to blush furiously.

"W-Wait, P-Pitch.. I," she protested, her feelings where reveling within her.

"M-Miranda," Pitch huskily said his pupils grew and he tenderly looked at her as he asked ".. I'm sorry,"

She decided not to rush things herself, almost hesitantly. They just met anyway but Miranda thought, 'Let's see where this goes after. I think I need to tell him this first.'

A delicate hand was over Pitch's chest as she told him. "May I just lay my head on your lap while... I confess something, Pitch?

Pitch toyed with her long, black and wavy hair as she laid on his lap. His minions just looked at them curiously but kept their distance.

"I came.. to this lake for.. I love skating I am an actress and was the star performer of my group. I am very well known to other people, Pitch... but then... my family.. sort of betrayed me."

Pitch stopped running fingers on her hair and looked worriedly at Miranda's side view face as her head is on his lap.

"I... attracted this man twice my age w-when he saw me perform on the ice ring once. I c-came here to do what I love before I take my own life but.. then, you sort of stopped my plans by.. hurting me. Maybe that is why I can see you. I feel this anger and sadness within me that.. it made me see you." she let out a huge sigh before saying,

"I.. I am just newly married to this man, Pitch. My family forced me to, so that they can have their life of luxury and just, so that I.. can continue performing at the ice ring. H-He blackmailed me that he will do everything so I will lose my job..."

Pitch gray pallor skin went white. Inside of him something shattered. Her words 'I am newly married' kept repeating itself in his mind. 'W-What about me,' he mused, suddenly he can't breathe very well on Miranda's confession.

Miranda propped herself up sensing Pitch's troubled silence.

"P-Pitch I don't love him. Please.." In a despearate move she embraced his form and wept. "...I want to be with you just take me away from here. I will go where you want to go. Just release me from the prison that is my marriage. I am completely miserable with him..."

Miranda felt reluctant trembling hands as he lowered her arms from his neck. She looked alarmed at Pitch and she felt hurt when she saw his own very pained expression.

"M-Miranda..." his eyes went down not looking at her. "I-I can't, call me a coward, but I can't."

"W-Why?" She asked in frustration putting a dainty hand on his face.

He then looked directly at her and told her.

"I once killed a human when he attempted to make advances on my wife." his tone was tired but firm.

Miranda just cried in front of him. Pitch decided on something and held her face gently with both hands.

"J..Just a kiss before I let you go home."

The kiss went further and they found themselves on Pitch's bed chamber. He was gentle towards her knowing she was injured awhile ago. He can see so much of this young woman with him and he just took her as his own. He kissed her lips and slowly his mouth traveled to her perky breasts and kissed both of them. Miranda just held on his head, somehow he can feel pain as she grabbed at his raven hair. It just encouraged him to continue what he was doing. She made gasps when he reached a very sensitive spot. And she moaned his name as he lowered his kiss further to her womb near her womanhood.

Pitch stopped to her dismay and met his, now almost bronze eyes from passion.

"I own you for this night, Miranda. I'll make love to you that I will make sure this memory will be emblazoned in your mind." he said huskily as he parted her legs and begun licking first her inner thighs before lowering himself to her womanhood.

Miranda screamed his name in pure ecstasy as he licked her fluids. Her hip rocked in sync to his tongue. He was enjoying her taste and her agonized but very erotic calls.

"P-Pitch.. I.. I.. am c-cumming.." she announced and he stopped. His lips and entire mouth covered with Miranda's body fluid. with a knitted sweaty brow she looked in inquiry.

"Have me" he commanded.

He laid down on the bed while Miranda was blushing furiously studying his gray pallored skin. He looks so human. She was lost on her thoughts suddenly, what if...

"Miranda, love something the matter?" He asked.

"N-No I.. sorry I just thought of something but.. yes I want to have you..." before he can ask further she inspite of a trembling hand reached to him and fully felt his erect manhood.

Pitch let out his own gasp as he felt her soft fingers. Then Miranda lowered herself to him. Pitch watched in interest, she does not seem to be an expert on this act of love yet. Could it be possible? She with lowered eyelids was looking at Pitch as she took a soft lick at his tip. He let out a cry. Miranda took him in and he can feel her teeth brushing his manhood.

"M-Miranda, s-shield your teeth darling.. ugh.. ahhh.." he threw his head back as she alternately licked and gave him a hand job. Miranda then took him in fully inside her mouth and pumped away much to Pitch's bliss.

It was his turn to wring her hair but she did not mind. She was enjoying herself pleasuring this king. Her king.

He asked her to kiss and pay attention to his balls. she was just very happy to oblige. He can not take it much longer. He mustered enough control to make her stop him from cumming inside her mouth as he patted her back to stop. They were both gasping for air in utter fit of passion.

"M-Miranda I.. I'll be inside you now." he absentmindedly told her.

"Y-Yes, d-do, darling... ouch.. uhhh..." He was surprised to see her in pain. What the hell? That bastard of a loser have not been able to consummate their vows yet. Lucky for him.

He carefully moved as he drew his manhood deep within her. It made her cry in pain.

"M-Miranda I-Im sorry..." he shifted himself and was struggling within himself if he should go ahead.

He felt her hand and looked at her flushed exhausted face but with determination.

"I want this too, make me yours please... Pitch.. ahhhh..." He did not let her say anything else but abide what she wants.

The warmth of her womanhood was just too exquisite... He felt as her maiden head gave way. Miranda was crying as he pumped, slowly at first but unable to control it anymore went faster. Until he reached his orgasm and crying her name as he did so.

She was sobbing at the pain. He felt so sorry he kissed her tears away while vainly trying to ease her pain as he ran a hand through her hair. He consoled her as he protectively let her nestle on the crook of his shoulder. Much like the night with Lady Pitchnier. But he must remind himself this is Miranda, a mortal, the first one he dared ravish on his bed chamber. A thought came abruptly. What if had sired a child on her? He shuddered in excitement but he must remember she is very much married to another mortal.

His musings was stopped by Miranda calling him.

"What are you thinking of love?" Her amazing brown eyes seemed more beautiful post sex.

"I.. think I have to be careful of making you pregnant, Miranda"

"W-why?" she propped herself with an arm and looked directly at his silver and gold yellow eyes.

He brushed a hand on her cheek. "As if you do not know, princess. And you do see how I broke my own rule of laying a finger on another man's wife."

"Is it such a big deal for you, Pitch?" he was distracted by her kissing his pecs. He felt a sudden reaction to his loins.

"M-Miranda..." he wants to protest but she silenced him with her mouth.

It was almost morning and both have little sleep when Pitch decided to bring her back above. They made love three times but he decided unlike on the first time they did, not to plant his seed on her.

He knows Miranda should deal with her obligations from above but he will keep an eye on her with his life. They are back where they first met on the once frozen river Pitch made unfrozen. It had a new sheet of thin ice forming today.

"Y-Yes they are absolutely looking for me now and.. they know I frequent this place, Pitch. A-Are you sure... y-you want to..."

He kissed her fully. If only he can but taking her away right now means he might endanger Miranda's family. He felt concerned for them, quite unusual of him even if how unfair they are to their daughter. Without them meeting anyway, meeting this beautiful young lady had not been possible. He made her understand this with a heavy feeling. But not her parents or that bastard can stop him from seeing her when he wants to. Somehow it thrilled him of the possible stolen moments with this young woman. His libido was roused anew. For now though he should keep in mind they might have company soon.

He broke the kiss, he will surely damn miss her. Everything about Miranda he will just imagine on every cold nights he is all alone. If he fails to even just see her. He will wait for her surely. When it is convenient for them to be together that is when he will make her his queen.

She told him she tossed her wedding ring and was lost somewhere. She was surprised to see him holding it for her.

"Quite symbolic, my love, don't you agree?" he sensed people are coming and with a last longing look disappered from that place not daring to look back.

Tonight he was at the same spot. A perfect sheet of ice covering that fated river. How he wished she will be back. but can she still see or feel him, he thought nervously. The moon shown and somehow Pitch understood that maybe another reason he was here is find his fitting queen for the second time. He knows who she is. He now looked above the moon with a soft smile. He was not prepared when a very familiar woman's voice called to him.


End file.
